Boys' Night Out
by kaloobia
Summary: The guys all go out for a drink, and the sexual tension in the air is as heavy as a boulder. What happens when you put two hot, drunk male mages together? YAOI ONLY (for now)! Don't like, don't read. Rated M for a reason.


**Boys' Night Out**

"God, where the fuck are those morons?" Gajeel asked no one in particular. He stood alone, leaning against a pole, outside an indoor bar. The guys had all somehow convinced him to join them all for a drink that evening, yet he was the only one already there! Was this some kind of trick? If he had known that they took him for an idiot, he would never have agreed in the first place!

Then again, how was he _**supposed**_ to refuse? Not only were they all nagging him like idiots (with Elfman screaming something about 'If you don't come, then you're not a MAN!' in the background), Salamander had challenged him to a duel at the end of the evening, which he was definitely looking forward to.

However, there wasn't going to _**be**_ a duel if Salamander never got around to bringing his ass over here!

Gajeel sighed heavily. _Maybe I came early_, he thought as he glanced at his watch (*yes, he wears a watch in the story). He wished that he had brought Pantherlily with him, but the black exceed had said something about a 'cats' night out' with Carla and Happy (did exceeds even _**drink**_?). So Gajeel had been forced to come alone, to find _**who **_already at the bar? _No one_! He sighed again, though this time it came out as more of a growl.

"Damn it to hell... I might as well just leave if they're not even going to come..."

"Who's not going to come?" asked a voice behind him, startling the iron dragon slayer. Turning around, Gajeel found Gray standing behind him, as well Loki, tiny smirks plastered on each of their faces. Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's about fucking time someone came... Where the hell are the others?" he asked. Loki answered for both of them:

"Actually, we just passed them, and they were all sending punches at each others' faces in the middle of the street. Looks like they all met up somehow and started going at it." The two mages snickered, causing Gajeel to roll his eyes.

"And yet you didn't tell them to stop fighting and get their asses to the bar?" Gajeel asked, arching an invisible eyebrow. Gray held up his hands in defense.

"I didn't want to get involved, because if I did, I'd end up fighting as well, and poor you would leave because you'd think that we had played a trick on you. Then, you would mortally wound all of us." Gajeel wondered when Gray had become so sage and reserved. Was he trying to impress someone? Loki smirked again.

"And it's not like I could object to my Master's opinion," the Celestial spirit cornered, causing Gray to roll his eyes and to... Was that a blush creeping up to his face?! Gajeel was a bit confused as he saw the two mages exchange secret looks; wasn't Bunny Girl Loki's master? And what was up with the weird way they were both acting? Were they drinking before they even got here?

Gajeel didn't have time to find out the answers to all of these questions: the three mages heard a faint rumbling in the distance and, turning to face that direction, saw a mob of Fairy Tail wizards heading their way, laughing and joking with each other. _What the hell happened?!_ Gajeel thought, shrieking mentally. Why was everyone getting along so well all of a sudden?! Even _**he**_ was acting milder and even _**friendlier**_ than usual! He suddenly found himself subconsciously pounding his head against the pole he had been leaning on, like that would help at all in this situation.

He suddenly felt someone pull him away with surprising ease, and he immediately recognized the scent.

"Come on, moron, Gray told us the whole story just now, so shouldn't you be _**happy**_ to see us?" Laxus teased, wrapping his arm around the iron dragon slayer's neck, causing Gajeel to have to bend down a bit to match Laxus' height. Gajeel grumbled as he was dragged into the bar, not bothering to ask why everyone was acting so oddly. He already knew that he was in for a long night.

"Here to Fairy Tail!" The men all raised their respective glasses up in the air. Many clacking and clinking noises were heard as they smacked their glasses together, repeating the proposed toast, then swallowing their beer/rum/whiskey in a single gulp, immediately crowding around the bartender to get some more. Natsu laughed loudly, already enjoying himself. He was on his third glass of beer, but far from being asleep. He felt someone sit down next to him, and turned to see that it was Gray, who had left Loki chatting with Bickslow. The Ice-make mage turned to face Natsu, smirking. Natsu only glared back.

"What do you want, Ice freak?" he demanded, his eyes subconsciously starting to trace the outline of Gray's muscular and well-toned body, for the Ice-mage had somehow stripped again. Gray's smirk only grew wider as he questioned Natsu, ignoring his demand:

"So, how's it going with Lucy? Have you confessed your feelings for her yet?" Natsu almost spit out his drink, his face flushing a deep red. Gray laughed, pleased with his rival's reaction. He also couldn't help but notice how cute Natsu looked while blushing.

"W-What make you s-say that?" he stuttered, trying to regain his composure but epicly failing. Gray snickered.

"Please, I can see how you're always looking at her! Even Happy realizes it, and he's nowhere near as smart as I am," he replied, knowing he had caught the dragon slayer off-guard. God, he loved being on top... Hold on, why was he using it that way?! _No, me and Natsu are not in a relationship, so why am I thinking that way?_

Luckily, Natsu, who was busy trying to come up with a good excuse, hadn't noticed how Gray's smirk had suddenly faltered. His voice came out in a mutter as he asked:

"...Y-You won't tell anyone, will you?" Gray rolled his eyes.

"Well, everyone already knows, but sure, my lips are sealed," he replied, receiving a pout from Natsu.

"Well, I do have feelings for Lucy, I guess..." the fire dragon slayer started, averting his eyes, "But I'm not sure if the feelings are... I'm not sure if I love her as a mate, or I love her as family. For example, I love Happy, but not in the way that I want to get married to him and have kids. Same with Erza, or Jii-chan, or even you!" For some reason, Gray blushed a little as Natsu said that. "But the feelings I have for Lucy are a little different; like, I get this fluttery feeling whenever she smiles or laughs, or whenever our bodies brush together... But I don't have anyone to ask if these are the feelings you get toward a mate, so I'm a bit confused..." _Or maybe you're just starting to get drunk,_ Gray thought as he saw the flush starting to form on Natsu's cheeks as he called for his 12th glass that evening.

Elfman sat in a corner, already on his tenth shot, and already drunk. He was mumbling incomprehensibly under his breath, or so it would seem to a passerby.

"...What did I do wrong? Was I too loud? Too full of myself? Was I bad in bed? Maybe I didn't love her enough? No, I always tried my best to please her, so why...?" The man sighed deeply, and took another swig of rum from his mug, burying his head into his hands. He felt a hand place itself onto his shoulder, and for a moment he felt a comforting warmth flow into his body. He heard a throaty, cheerful voice exclaim:

"Heeey~ Elfbabey! Why you here sulking all by yo~self? *Hic*..." Elfman, despite not being too sober himself, rolled his eyes upon realizing that Bickslow was even more drunk than he was. The half-masked individual propped himself with a bit of difficulty into the chair next to Elfman, waving his mug of beer in the air, but not enough to make it spill out over the edges. The white-haired mage observed his new-found company: his bulky, muscular body; his snaky movements; his tongue that was too big for his mouth.

Now, we all know what you're thinking, readers. _Dear God, he must be both weird and ugly, especially under that mask of his, because why else would he ever wear it? He'll never find anyone that thinks he's attractive in any way... _However, at that moment, Elfman had all sorts of thoughts conjured up into his brain, about how his skin would feel like, what he could do with those fingers, what that _**tongue**_ of his could do. But he wiped those thoughts out of his head, knowing that it was plain wrong for him to think about his comrade this way. After all, there was something else he'd much rather think about, something he wanted to solve relatively _**quickly**_.

Seeing Elfman's suddenly troubled face, Bickslow asked in a tone that was as serious as he could make it sound in his current state:

"Dude, y'okay? What'ssss wrong?" Elfman wasn't sure whether he wanted to spill the beans just yet, but seeing as how Bickslow was drunk, he probably wouldn't remember anything in the morning. Besides, he wasn't the type to gossip much, no matter how annoying you thought he was. Elfman began:

"...Evergreen dumped me a few hours ago..." There was an awkward silence, so Elfman took that as a signal to continue. "She said she'd had enough of me, though she didn't specify _**what **_she had had enough of. She said that if I wanted to please her, I should try harder. Then, she just walked off. And now, I don't know what to do," he finished, waiting for some kind of response, or at least a _**reaction**_. His ears perked up as he heard Bickslow reply:

"Evergreen is... She always does that." Elfman's face twisted into that of confusion. "Whenever she really likes a guy, she pretends to dump him, like a test to see if he really does love her back. If he comes crawling back, or keeps trying to re-win her affection, it's a sign that he really cares for her. But so far, that's never happened before," he finished. However, almost instantaneously, he grinned goofily, and added, "But I think that you might be the first. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to talking to that hunk of a Celestial spirit." As he left, Elfman felt, for the first time that evening, that he didn't have a care in the world.

"Laxxxxxxxusssss... You'rrrrrre so sexxxyy..." Fried slurred, giggling like a little girl. Laxus rolled his eyes at this, trying to keep his partner's hand away from the zipper of his pants. He always knew that Fried was gay, but he would prefer it if the man would realize that _**he**_ is not. Even if he _**was**_ drunk at the moment, it was still annoying. He had been trying for a full half an hour to try and calm him down, but the man just didn't give up. So Laxus decided to live with it until he brought his partner home later. He sighed as he tried to ignore the fact that Fried was at the moment cuddling his arm, and ordered another glass of rum. To be completely honest, it wasn't like he didn't _**like**_ the attention (even if only a little tiny bit). He just knew that it was completely and utterly wrong, and that if he decided to get serious with his partner, then it would surely ruin his reputation.

Though at the moment, it was getting kind of hard to hold back. The way Fried was muttering such naughty things, the way he was rubbing against his bare arm, and how he kept reaching for the bulge that had now started to form in Laxus' pants. God, he wanted to just give in there and then. But he was in a public place, dammit! And if they try to leave, that would ruin the mood... Laxus glanced around: there were many couples around the bar making out, touching each other, and some doing much more, somehow able to sustain their moans of pleasure. This aroused the dragon slayer even more, and he subconsciously started to weigh his options: if he let himself get seduced, it wasn't like anyone would hear them, let alone see them, thanks to the the dim lighting. However, if he fought against his desire, he would have to get rid of the sexual tension himself later, and that was much less satisfying. However, there would be no chance of the gossip slipping out about the two having had a one-night stand if he chose the second choice.

Oh, what the fuck.

He sighed in defeat and let Fried's hand snake it's way down to his zipper, to which he felt Fried smirk.

"Now, that's a gooood boy," he murmured, sending shivers through Laxus' body. God, Fried was sexy when he was drunk, not to mention bolder. He couldn't believe he was letting someone else top for once (though, really, he didn't have the will to fight back this time). He was forced to sustain a moan as his partner's hand slightly squeezed his erection. He gulped as Fried moved to a position where he was in Laxus' lap, so that it was easier to tease him. Not that the dragon slayer was complaining. He was loving the way Fried was rubbing their erections together, how he was sliding his hands over his chest under his shirt, the way he was licking, kissing, nipping at his neck. He felt a bit bad for making his partner do all the work, but he had started it. Fried kissed Laxus on the lips, and slid his tongue inside the Dragon Slayer's mouth as he let a pleading moan escape. Laxus buried his hands into Fried's long, silky green hair to keep him in place for as long as possible.

However, Fried wasn't done yet. As soon as the need for breath reared it's head, he bent his head down to his left nipple (he had unbuttoned Laxus' shirt while kissing) and started sucking and nipping on it, while his hand gave a similar, drier treatment to the the right nipple. At this Laxus almost moaned out loud, but caught himself at the last moment.

_Oh God, this is going to be a long night,_ Laxus thought with a smirk on his face.

"...So what about you?" Natsu now had a much larger blush on his face, though I'm sure we all agree that twenty glasses of beer is quite an amount. Gray gave him a questioning look.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I told you about me and Lucy. So now you tell me about you and Juvia," Natsu repeated in a bit of a slurred voice. This caused Gray's eyes to widen. Him and Juvia? Why did everyone think that? He'd known for quite some time that she had feelings for him (who wouldn't?), and although he had considered the option, had never really been eager to return the feelings. In all honesty, he had been crushing on Lucy for a time, but since he had seen the subtle hints of romance between her and his rival, he had given up on her completely.

"...I don't have... any feelings for Juvia. Besides, Lyon deserves her way more than I do," he answered with a sigh. Now it was time for Natsu's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Seriously? I was pretty sure that you understood how she felt and that you returned the feelings... Guess I'm more dense than I thought..." Gray nodded his head in agreement.

_HOLD ON, BACK UP... __**WHAT?**_

Gray couldn't believe it: Natsu had just admitted that he was dense! This wasn't happening!

...Right, the idiot was drunk... The ice mage mentally face-palmed, realizing how stupid he was. He was feeling a bit light-headed himself: and Natsu was starting to look really hot, especially with that blush on his cheeks. Without thinking, he snaked his hand over to Natsu's leg and started to stroke his thigh secretively, while asking in a low whisper:

"So, how do you feel?" Gray's heart almost bounced out of his chest as he heard Natsu reply in a husky tone:

"Kind'a light-headed, and... horny..." Natsu was getting hot: he had realized right away just at what Gray was hinting at when he had started to stroke his inner thigh, and so close to his shaft, too. _Damn, this is so fucking hot..._ Right at the moment, Lucy was far from his mind: all he wanted was to take Gray right then and there, or better yet, get fucked senseless. He didn't even care that they were in a public area, no one would notice. He finally let a low moan escape from his lips as he felt Gray's hand starting to play with the bulge in his pants. Gray smirked as he bent forward and planted his lips on Natsu's in a passionate kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance as Natsu started to stroke Gray's bare chest with one hand, burying the other one into his midnight blue hair to keep him in place. However, he lost the fight as soon as Gray squeezed his dick, causing him to groan rather loudly.

"I hope you can stay more quiet than that," Gray whispered into the kiss, but then moaned as Natsu pinched his left nipple. Natsu smirked against his lips.

"Now who has to stay quiet, Ice Freak?" he asked with a low growl, sending shivers down Grays spine. God, Natsu was sexy when he was on top. But the Ice mage wasn't about to give up just yet. Breaking his lips away from Natsus, he slid down to the dragon slayers neck and, removing the scarf, started sucking and nipping at his scar, a place he knew was very sensitive. The bulge in his pants got even harder as he heard something between a mewl and a whimper escape from Natsu lips. As he continued to kiss his collar bone, Gray ran his hand over Natsus abs, and started to play with his nipples as well. Natsus grip on Grays hair tightened as he panted as quietly as he could, his breath hitching in his throat each time. He let out a low but sexy groan as he was pushed over the edge.

Gray suddenly felt something warm and sticky in his hand and, looking down, was surprised to see the white liquid in his hand. He stared at Natsu doe-eyed, while the latter panted.

"...You came... just from kissing and touching?" he asked as Natsu averted his eyes, embarassed.

"W-What is it to you?" the dragon slayer responded, still trying to catch his breath. Gray suddenly smirked deviously.

"Oh, this just got a whole lot more fun," he whispered huskily into Natsus ear.

**A/N: So, how did I do? I hope it didn't suck to much :( A shout-out to kittykattwist9182, I love you so much (no homo!), and I thank you inspiring me for the story :) I also partially wrote this to show that, no matter if they're gay or straight, I'm pretty sure that every guy has sexually fantasized at least once about another guy, be it their best friend or a total stranger that's just really hot. This might become a 3-shot, depending on your reviews (though there won't be anymore yaoi, just plain gossip and humor). Please tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
